You're My Love
by Sana Uchimaki
Summary: emmm... baca aja deh. fic for my uke and OFF


**NARUTO ****© MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**TAK SETAMPAN ROMEO ****© YOVIE AND NUNO**

**YOU'RE MY LOVE ****© SANA UCHIMAKI  
**

* * *

**_Mimpikah aku kau ada di sampingku

* * *

_**

"Hei, Haruno! Bisakah kau jelaskan soal nomer 5 ini?" Ucap seseorang sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku. Dan kulihat orang yang menyodorkan buku padaku itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bertanya padaku? Seorang bintang sekolah yang terkenal dingin pada semua wanita? Oh Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

* * *

**_Yang selama ini jauh dari genggamanku

* * *

_**

" Hei, Haruno! Kau dengar?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

"Eh... I... Iya..." balasku sedikit gugup. Aku belum terbiasa berbicara dengannya secara langsung, boro-boro ngobrol berada di dekatnya pun aku gugup luar biasa.

"jadi, bagaimana?" katanya dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku dari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"jadi, ini harus di beginikan..." kataku sambil menjelaskan soal yang di tanyakan Sasuke tadi. Ku lirik Sasuke yang tengah serius memperhatikan soal yang berada di depannya. Sesekali dia mengerutkan dahi pertanda dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia langsung menganggukkan kepala, pertanda dia sudah mengerti.

"Jadi, begitu," kataku selesai menjelaskan, "Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku padanya setelah selesai menjelaskan, sedangkan Sasuke terus saja menatap buku tersebut.

"hn," Jawabnya singkat, "Thanks ya, Haruno!" ucap Sasuke mengambil buku catatannya sambil berdiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi, tapi seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku yang menghalangi suaraku untuk keluar.

"Oi, Teme! Main bola nyok!" teriak seseorang yang sudah di pastikan Naruto sahabat –atau mungkin kekasihnya.

"Yo!" balas Sasuke –sedikit – berteriak, lalu ia menatapku, "Duluan ya," katanya sambil berlari menyusul Naruto.

**_

* * *

Aku pesimis merasa ini takkan mungkin

* * *

_**

"Hei, kau tau tidak? Katanya Sasuke dan Naruto itu pacaran loh," ucap seorang cowok di belakangku tengah bertanya pada temannya.

"Iya, aku tau. Menurutku mereka itu cocok sekali ya," balas teman cowok tadi dengan antusias.

BRAK!

Aku sedikit menggebrakkan mejaku. Bisa ku rasakan kedua cowok yang membicarakan Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terkejut akan tingkahku tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku berjalan kerluar dengan malasnya. Aku cukup panas dengan gosip yang beredar tentang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kulihat Sasuke tengah bermain bola dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa hati ini sakit sekali melihat mereka bersama.

**_

* * *

Berharap ini bukan cinta sesaatmu

* * *

_**

0.o

**_

* * *

Engkau kini bagaikan pangeran yang terindah_**

**_Menghiasi bunga taman jiwaku

* * *

_**

Sasuke, asal kau tahu saja bahwa kau benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan jiwaku.

Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan dirimu yang aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan pernah memikirkanku.

**_

* * *

Ku sadari banyak yang inginkan kamu

* * *

_**

Tapi, mungkin aku tak kan pernah mendapatkanmu. Karena ku tau kau sudah ada yang memiliki.

**_

* * *

Berharap kamu untuk aku selamanya

* * *

_**

^_~

* * *

Akupun berlari menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatiku itu. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku tak sanggup melihat ini, rasanya aku ingin menjadi robot yang tidak memiliki hati karena hatiku sudah cukup sakit mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini aku cinta sudah di miliki orang lain.

Akupun berhenti berlari. Kulihat sekelilingku, ternyata aku berlari lumayan jauh juga. Akupun duduk di sebuah bangku dan memperhatikan anak kecil yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingakah lucu mereka.

PLUK

Ada sebuah kaleng menempel di wajahku. Kulihat siapa orang yang menempel benda dingin itu padaku. Dan saat kulihat orang itu adalah, Naruto?

T^T

"Nih," Katanya sambil memberikan kaleng coca-cola itu padaku, "Tadi kulihat kau berlari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam tanpa bergerak 1 mili pun. Aku terlalu kaget, untuk apa Naruto mengejarku?

Diapun duduk di sampingku, "Hah... Larimu cepat juga ya, Sakura-Chan," katanya sambil menatapku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Hei," panggilnya, "Kau suka `kan pada Sasuke?" tanyanya. Spotan aku langsung menatapnya.

"Ternyata benar, ya?" katanya sambil menatapku lalu ia menatap langit, "Hei, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan gosip tentangku dan si Teme itu!"

"Tentu saja aku percaya karena kau dengannya bagai sepasang kekasih!" balasku sedikit agak kesal.

"Kau itu," katanya sambil menatapku, "dengar ya aku dan si Teme itu dekat bukan berarti sepasang kekasih,", kulihat binar matanya sedikit sendu.

"Aku dan si Teme hanya sahabat saja tidak lebih,"

Kamipun terdiam, kami memilih keheningan mengisi satu sama lain.

"Tembaklah dia, Sakura." Katanya padaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lalu kau?" tanyaku padanya, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"`kan sudak aku bilang aku hanya dan dia hanya sahabat tidak lebih," Aku menatapnya sangsi.

Dia langsung berdiri dan menarikku, "Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah ikut saja denganku." katanya sambil terus menarikku. Aku hanya diam pasrah yang Naruto lakukan padaku.

Naruto berhenti menarikku, "temuilah dia." Katanya sambil mendorongku.

"eh?" aku hanya heran kulihat Naruto sudah pergi.

"Hei, Haruno! Apa kau lihat si Dobe?" tanya seseorang padaku. Kulihat Sasuke tengah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tidak," jawabku –sedikit – lirih.

Sasuke sedikit mendecak kesal saat klu jawab 'tidak', "Itu anak kemana sih? Katanya dia mau menemuiku di sini!" katanya kesal.

Aku kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi. Ternyata Naruto sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, untuk apa kau ke sini? Apa kau di suruh ke sini oleh Naruto juga?" tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku hanya mengngangguk tanpa berbicara.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang membuka suara satu sama lain. Aku dan dia sama terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**_

* * *

Mungkin aku tak secantik juliet

* * *

_**

"Sasuke, maukah berpacaran denganku?" entah keberanian apa yang merasuki ke dalam tubuh hingga aku berani menembak Sasuke.

Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut saat aku mengajaknya berpacaran padaku.

"Mungkin aku tak secantik Juliet," kataku lagi.

**_

* * *

Aku juga tak bergelimang harta

* * *

_**

"Dan, aku juga tak bergelimang harta," lanjutku, "dan mungkin kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tak sejajar denganku," ku tatap dia dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang mengisi hatimu saat ini?" rasanya aku malu sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi, usahaku sia-sia karena Sasuke memelukku dari belakang.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakkan itu." Katanya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan mungkin sekarang wajahku bagai kepiting rebus.

"Daridulu aku juga ingin mengatakan ini padamu," katanya lagi sambil memeluk erat tubuhku, "Tapi, entah kenapa setiap ingin berbicara denganmu rasanya aku takut kamu menolakku," lanjutnya.

Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya, "Ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Sakura."

Ku peluk Sasuke dengan erat seolah tak ingin dia pergi dariku dan Sasuke membalas pelukkanku. Aku sangat bahagia karena orang yang selama ini aku cinta juga mencintaiku.

**_

* * *

Yang lebih tampan dari seorang romeo

* * *

_**

Dan tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke ketahui sepasng mata sappire tengah mentap dengan tatapan bahagia.

THE END

WKKKKKKKK~

bikin apa saya? *teriak frustasi*

gila~

fic terjelek saya *readers: bukannya semua fic lo jelek?*

#plak

hmm..., ni fic buat ukeku tercinta Aurellia Uchiha

wkkkk maaf ya, say fic aku jelek

whhhhhhhhhehhhhhhhhhee

ripyu ya. kritik and saran di terima di sini.


End file.
